Good Girl
by StupidLeeches
Summary: Continuation of "Bourbon Thorn", from Curvy Contest. This was meant to be our submission for Fandom4Tsunami. It is James/Bella, All Human, Rated M.


**Fandom: **Twilight

**Pairing: **James/Bella (All Human)

**Title:** Good Girl

**Rating:** NC-17

**Author:** StupidLeeches (nicekittyrawr & wolfh00r)

**A/N: **This came about after we watched Burlesque together. We originally wrote an entry for the Curvy Contest (Emmett/Rose), which can be found on our FFn profile /~stupidleeches This James/Bella is a continuation of that and was meant for Fandom4Tsunami. We goofed, thought we'd emailed our fic donation but cc'd ourselves instead #facepalm We are SO sorry. Thank you for donating to Fandom4Tsunami if you did! It's such a good cause that raised a lot of money to help Japan.

Bella's song: youtube[dot]com/watch?v=YDPR5EoYqOs

**Disclaimer:** We just love to play with SM's characters and do a little re-pairing. Any recognizable characters are hers. We just stuck them in a new plot.

-0-

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

James had no sooner closed the door of the apartment when a light knock sounded. He turned and looked at it in surprise. _Who would be coming over at two in the morning?_ He'd only just gotten home from his shift at Bourbon Thorn, the local burlesque club. Emmett wouldn't be home tonight, he suspected, and he certainly wouldn't be knocking at his own apartment door. Looking through the peep hole James didn't see anyone at first. His eye moved down a little lower and a dark haired, petite girl stood with a smile on her pretty face. Brow furrowed in confusion, James flipped the deadbolt he had fixed earlier in the day and pulled the door open.

Now that he was able to get a good look at her he noticed that although she was short, her body was curvy; that of a woman, not a girl. She wore simple clothes: jeans, a fitted and worn boy band t-shirt, and sneakers.

Bella was surprised when she was greeted by someone other than her brother. In front of her stood a guy she didn't know. He was a few inches shorter than Emmett and since he was in his apartment, she assumed it was James. He had gray-blue eyes and a sculpted masculine face framed by light scruff.

"James?" Her voice was soft but he still looked surprised when she spoke his name.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry, do I know you?" His mind wandered, trying to place her, hoping that she wasn't someone he'd slept with in the past and didn't remember. That had happened once; Emmett sent a girl over from the bar when she'd asked for his whereabouts. His best friend thought it was hilarious.

"Bella. Emmett's sister?" She sounded hesitant now, like she was asking him instead of telling him who she was.

James' mouth formed an "o" in realization. This, he was not expecting. He knew Emmett was expecting Bella to come to New Orleans, but James was certain he had no clue it would be tonight. His roommate had certainly not mentioned it being so soon. Bella looked up at him expectantly and he realized she was waiting on him to invite her in. He stepped back and waved a hand for her to enter. She bent to pick up a duffel bag that sat at her feet; James hadn't noticed it before.

Bella stepped inside and walked past James. He caught a whiff of a light, sweet scent when she entered. It took him a delayed second before shutting the door and turning to her. Looking around the living room Bella had her back to James and he took the opportunity to let his eyes roam down her body. He knew Emmett would pound him in the head if he saw him checking out his sister. His only excuse was that he was a guy and it was hard for him to keep his eyes off of a beautiful woman.

Spinning around to face James, she shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, like she was trying to catch her balance. "I guess Emmett isn't here?"

James scratched the back of his neck and looked at her rather awkwardly before explaining that Emmett was probably not coming home. He didn't know if he should tell her Emmett was most likely having sex with his boss right about now. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he tried giving him a call, but it went straight to voicemail, probably by Emmett pressing 'ignore'. Frowning at the phone in his hand James tried him again without an answer. Thinking the third time was a charm he redialled but it didn't ring at all this time. Emmett, apparently, had turned his phone off.

"Uh, I guess he's busy. I was just about to crash for the night. If you want to- take the couch I can sleep on the floor."

Bella looked perplexed as she glanced back at the one bedroom in the place. "I'm exhausted actually. It was long drive. I think- maybe I'll take Emmett's bed though. You did say he won't be coming home."

"Yeah, right. Um, duh. That's a smart idea. I'll show you where the bathroom and everything is." he nodded his head and Bella followed him through the apartment.

They went their separate ways, both crashing for the night after a brief but cordial 'goodnight'. Bella was not surprised that as soon as her head hit Emmett's pillow she was out.

-0-

James woke early, as always, his internal clock waking him up at the same time, even on weekends. He quietly got out of bed, dressed and started a pot of coffee. The last few drips had fallen as he heard the bedroom door squeak open and Bella appeared. "Good morning," he smiled at the sleepy eyes that greeted him.

"Morning," Bella muttered then hmm'd her appreciation when her nose picked up the smell of coffee. James couldn't help but chuckle at the similarities between Bella and her brother. He pulled out Emmett's usual mug and poured in some of the steaming brew before handing it to Bella.

Nudging an elbow at the bowl of sugar James slanted his eyes over as Bella wrapped her hands around her coffee cup. Inhaling the aroma of Italian roast she closed her eyes and sighed happily. "No thanks. I take it black," her voice was rough from sleep when she spoke. "Black like my soul."

His head jerked back when he heard her familiar words. How many times had he said that to Emmett? _Weird_.

They both wandered over to the small bistro table that sat in the corner of the kitchen. James placed his coffee on the surface then wandered over to a cabinet and began to pull out a box of cereal, bowls and then two spoons. Bella watched him curiously. He didn't seem to speak much but that suited her just fine.

Placing a bowl and spoon on his side of the table, then Bella's, James grabbed milk from the fridge before coming back again. They ate in companionable silence as the sun drifted in through the tall living room windows. The room had gotten brighter by the time the rattle of the front door echoed through the apartment.

Bella jumped up when Emmett entered; she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stumbled back. Her name came out on a surprised gasp. It was obvious to James that Emmett didn't know Bella was going to show up at his front door hours after having called him the morning before.

Emmett sat her on her feet awkwardly then glanced over at James. "Bells, what are you doing here? I thought it would be a couple of weeks before you packed up."

She stood in front of Emmett, grinning widely, her eyes dancing with excitement over seeing her brother. "Yeah, that was the original plan but I wanted to get here before my birthday."

"Ah yeah, the big twenty-one. I guess celebrating that in N'awlins would be more fun than political stuffy-ass DC with the 'rents."

"Exactly! I thought it might be fun to come to your bar- see where you work and let you serve me my first legal drink."

Emmett looked a little unsure about this idea. James knew that it was because Bella thought he worked at a 'normal' night club. She had no idea that it was a burlesque club. It was a far cry from being a strip club but he assumed Emmett still wouldn't want Bella there.

"How about we go out and do dinner instead? There are some great restaurants around here."

James grinned as he watched Emmett squirm. He didn't know why his friend was so awkward about his occupation but he enjoyed seeing his discomfort. Taking a sip of his coffee, James leaned back in his chair and waited.

"What? NO. I want to go out and do something awesome. I could get a stuffy dinner in Washington. That isn't what I had in mind, Emm," Bella's voice was firm and a little louder than James had heard it. The way she stood up to her brother caught his attention. _I think I like this girl_. The two continued to argue until finally Emmett caved when she pouted her lips at him. _Hmm, nice lips_. James shook his head and did his best to focus on the fact that this woman was his best friends' little sister.

Bella smiled at Emmett. She knew he'd give in when she used the perfected pout on him. He'd always been a sucker when she was a kid. Her excitement bubbled over and she left the two guys in the living room so she could shower.

-0-

The day of Bella's twenty-first birthday came quickly. Emmett hadn't been at the apartment much, which left a lot of time for James and Bella to hang out. Emmett had felt terrible, but when he grudgingly admitted he was seeing someone, she happily let him off the hook. Mostly she was excited for Emmett, but also, she felt comfortable with James, and that was saying a lot.

Sometimes she was beyond awkward with guys. It was not the case with James though. His smiling face and sparkling eyes put her at ease. The way he teased her made her laugh and she told herself if she wasn't careful; she'd wind up falling hard for him. Her last boyfriend had been a lot like that and she'd been broken hearted when they'd parted so he could move across the country for medical school.

Emmett had insisted on her taking his bedroom until she found a place of her own. At first she felt bad that she was taking the room when James was sleeping on the couch but he insisted he wanted her to. They'd managed to come up with a schedule and routine for the bathroom and shared cooking duty. James had joked with her that she was a better roommate than Emmett, who was a complete slob most of the time.

Bella often sat quietly reading in the over-sized chair while James was on the couch studying. After he left for work on her birthday, Bella realized she was lonely without him there. The idea of being so attached to him in such a short amount of time bothered her. Bella spent most of the afternoon going through the slow process of getting ready to go to the Bourbon Thorn that night. She washed and dried her hair then styled it in loose curls. Her make-up application was minimal, a few shades of pink on her eyes and cheeks with a light gloss on her lips.

The only thing she'd really put focus on was what she would wear. It had been a while since Bella had the opportunity to dress up. She enjoyed having the chance tonight. Emmett came home a little before nine that night, explaining he'd taken the night off and was letting James take care of the bar. Her big brother escorted her to the club, his body full of tension.

"This isn't like a normal bar, Bella." He continued telling her the same thing during the car ride over; Bella assured him that she could handle it. It was hard for Emmett to see her as an adult; even now that she'd graduated college. They approached the front entrance and Emmett bypassed the line of people waiting to enter. A few regulars called out his name in greeting while others grumbled that he was cutting the line. He slapped the bouncer on the shoulder and introduced Felix to Bella before they stepped through the door. It amused Emmett, watching Bella's face as she took it all in. The girls were up on the stage, doing one of their most popular upbeat numbers. Her eyes were large in her small face but she looked intrigued and excited.

"This is cool, Emm," she muttered and leaned up on her tiptoes so he could hear her as they moved through the tables. Stopping by the bar Emmett slapped his hand on the surface and shouted over the music. It clicked in Bella's head that James was on shift and she turned to look for him.

James spun around to face them; he was wearing a fitted black t-shirt and a fedora hat. She'd never seen him dressed for work because of her coming and going. It surprised her when she noticed he had thick black liner outlining his bright blue eyes. Leaning across the bar James smiled at them while cocking his head to the side. "Hello there, Bella. What can I get you?"

Noticing the way his muscles flexed under the shirt, the tendons standing out on his forearms and neck, Bella's heart began to pick up speed. Her mouth went dry, her throat aching when she tried to force words out of it. Finally she squeaked out her order and James playfully made her show him her ID before serving her.

Emmett helped Bella to climb onto a tall bar stool and she watched James as he worked. His movements were efficient and fluid - beautiful. It was nice seeing him in a different element, where he was confident and sure of himself and even a little bit cocky. He flirted with the women that came to the bar, even the waitresses that gave him drink orders for patrons at tables. One in particular caught Bella's attention and her back stiffened in jealousy. The beautiful girl leaned over so that James would have a clear view of her breasts and he grinned at her like an idiot. Bella spun her stool around so that she was facing the stage, both annoyed with him and herself for feeling jealous.

The rest of the night Bella's focus stayed on the women in their gorgeous attire. They were all different shapes, sizes and heights. Bella had yet to meet Emmett's Rose but as soon as she came on stage it was obvious who she was. Rose was beautiful, with long blond hair and intense eyes. Her body was round and curvy in all the right places. She also boasted a nice height that Bella wished she could claim. Emmett jumped up to cheer "Rosie", making several people around them chuckle.

When James made last call, Bella frowned because the show was coming to an end. The girls looked like they were having an amazing time and they were all extremely talented. After the curtains dropped and the place started to clear out Bella turned back to the bar. James raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. His eyes drifted to the drink that she'd ordered but had not touched. Bella felt guilty that she'd acted so juvenile; it wasn't like James was her boyfriend. He could flirt with whomever he wished. She sipped the beverage shyly, her eyes lowered to the bar top.

Emmett caught Bella's attention and she turned to see his arm wrapped around Rose's waist. "Bells, this is my Rosie. Rosalie, my baby sister, Bella."

His introduction made Bella roll her eyes but she smiled and held her hand out to Rose. They exchanged pleasantries then teased Emmett before he harrumphed and went to help James close up.

"That was really amazing. You have such a fantastic place here. Full of so much talent." Bella felt her cheeks flush at how much she was gushing at Rose's feet but it was all true. They continued to talk while the boys worked. Before she knew it, Rose was inviting Bella to perform.

She tried to convince Rose that she didn't have talent but Rose insisted that she could practice with the girls. "It'll be fun! Even if you just do a number once. Come on, Bella. We can use the time to bond and talk about boys."

The smirk that drifted across Rose's lips had Bella laughing, especially when Emmett shouted out in protest. "Hey, I don't think I like this idea. You two should be kept away from one another. I can't say I care for y'all budding up and especially talking about boys. Bella shouldn't be on stage, having men ogle her."

Bella snorted a laugh and grinned at Emmett when Rose tore into him about women's liberation and that she wasn't running a strip club. "Seriously, Emm, I'll be fully clothed. Besides, I thought you would like me to get to know your girlfriend."

The word 'girlfriend' made Emmett's face flush red and he stuttered around until James pulled him away, telling him to shut up. The two girls wandered off so Bella could be introduced to the other performers. Emmett bitched to James the entire time they were gone.

-0-

James held the door open for Bella after another long night at the club. She'd gone with him to watch the show and 'study' the moves while he worked the bar. They'd been spending even more time together the last couple of weeks since she'd been practicing her number. He hadn't been able to really see her full performance, just bits and pieces while he stocked the bar or prepared to open each night.

Tonight she looked exhausted and James would honestly be glad to see her get everything over with the next night.

"You should get some rest, Bella." His voice was firm as he locked the door behind them. James was surprised when he turned around and she was still standing there. Bella looked confused and completely exhausted. "Come on, I'll carry you to bed." He didn't wait for a response before he picked her up and began to carry her to the bedroom. When he looked down at her she was staring up at him, her eyelids half closed, looking sexy.

The look on her face reminded him of the day before. Bella had gone for a run and he had jumped in the shower to get ready for work. He was standing with his hands braced on the wall below the shower head, his face tilted down while the water ran over him. It had been a rough few weeks, watching Bella on stage, getting to know her better as they became even closer. She'd had guys hitting on her at Bourbon Thorn and it had his hackles raised, like she belonged to him or something. Plus, he was horny as hell - a bad combination. He'd had a few girls approach him but he turned them down; unable to get Bella out of his head.

His mind so distracted by thoughts of Bella; he didn't hear the bathroom door close or the person shuffling around next to him. Bella had come home from her run, sweaty and hot from the humid air she'd run in. Without taking her earbuds out she walked straight through the bedroom, shedding clothes as she went.

When the shower curtain flicked back, exposing him James jumped in shock. He turned to face the intruder, not expecting it to be Bella. There was no way he could pull his eyes off of her even though he knew he should. They drifted up her torso, and he groaned when his stare landed on her breasts. Jerking up to meet her eyes he realized she was allowing her eyes to travel down his body. His cock went hard.

Bella squeaked out a "sorry" before running from the bathroom. James let his head fall against the wall, took deep breaths for what felt like an hour then finally shut off the water. After exiting the bathroom, fully clothed, James made an effort to apologize to Bella but she waved him off. She made a joke out of it, telling him that it was her fault and not to worry- that she'd know better than to keep her music playing when walking into the bathroom from now on. There was tension between them the rest of the day and that night but it wasn't unbearable. To James, it had been unbelievably sexy.

Pulling himself back to the present, James enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. Neither of them spoke as he placed her on the bed; James wasn't expecting her to keep her grip around his neck. Bella tugged gently, pulling him forward so that he almost fell on top of her. He braced himself on his hands just before his chest touched hers. Then her lips were capturing his. It was a firm kiss and one that left zero doubt what she was after.

No way could James lie to himself that he didn't find her attractive. He'd been battling the need to touch her for weeks. Every time she walked through the apartment his eyes would travel all along her body; the curve of her hips, the dip in her lower back, her flat stomach. _God._ Her breasts. He remembered perfectly how they looked yesterday. His tongue flicked out to taste her lips but he hesitated. The problem was that she was the little sister of his best friend. Emmett would kill him if he even saw James breathe on Bella; much less put his hands on her.

With that thought he was pulling away from her, groaning when Bella's whimper of disapproval made his dick jump into action. "You need rest, Bella," he told her again and sat up.

"I want you to stay with me." Her words, that admission, were almost all he could handle. Shoving himself away from the bed James ran a hand through his hair, tugging the short, dirty blond strands in agitation. He cleared his throat then slowly backed out of the room, closing the french doors as he went.

James had been tired and ready for bed after his shift; now he was roaring for some sort of action. He settled for it in the form of a bottle and didn't bother with a glass. By the time most of the Vodka was gone he'd pulled off his shirt and jeans, wearing boxer-briefs only. His body had begun to relax with the alcohol that flowed through his veins. Limbs were akimbo while he lounged on the couch; his eyes glazed over and focused on the muted TV.

He nearly jumped like he'd been shot when the bedroom door opened an hour later. Bella stood in the doorway, the light from the TV dancing across her skin. She looked unsure, her fingers twisting the edge of the t-shirt she wore to sleep in. Before he realized what he was doing James stood and went to her. She was looking down at the floor and he reached out to lift her face, placing both hands on each side.

"Bella, this shouldn't happen." It was obvious, even to him, that his protests were now half-hearted.

"I think you're wrong."

She began to back up and James followed her, closing the door behind them.

-0-

A warm body stretching and curling against James woke him up the next morning. It was Bella, draped over his chest, her face nestled against his neck and her legs... oh shit. Her legs were twisted with his, one of them resting between his thighs, against his cock. She wasn't naked but she might as well have been. The t-shirt she'd had on the night before had risen up her thighs, leaving her milky skin exposed.

When she came to him he didn't hesitate to follow her into the bedroom. He kissed her as they lowered their bodies to the bed but he wouldn't allow things to go further than that. Even with Bella's protests, James stopped her progress. He wanted to talk to Emmett first, if possible. This wasn't sex to him. This was Bella, who he'd grown to care for. He wanted more.

-0-

Waking up curled into James' side brought a smile to Bella's face. She didn't want to move, for fear he would realize she had woken up. They didn't say anything, just stayed there, curled up around one another, enjoying the silence of the early morning.

Bella was shocked when she felt James' arms tighten around her just as the bedroom door burst open; in its frame stood Emmett. He was beyond pissed. Bella sat up in bed, her hair in disarray and a look of shock on her face as she stared at her brother. It was obvious that she looked a little ravaged even though she hadn't been.

Stuttering out his name James pulled Emmett's gaze away from Bella. "My fucking SISTER, dude?" Emmett all but launched his big body across the room, grabbing for James, who jumped out of the bed.

Bella froze in surprise before finally going after them, pouncing on Emmett's back and screaming his name to get his attention. He was so focused on hitting James that he didn't realize his sister was attached to him like a leech. She bit his shoulder. "DAMNIT!" He whirled around; trying to pull her off of him after he released James.

Once her feet were back on the ground Bella glared up at Emmett. They were all three breathing heavily and no one spoke at first.

"It's not what it looks like, Emmett. And even if it were; it's my business, not yours. You act like I've never had sex before!"

Emmett's hands went up to his ears, his eyes huge as saucers in his face. "It's MY bed!"

"Then it should be used to fucking, shouldn't it?" Bella spouted out before she knew the words were coming out of her mouth.

Emmett's eyes narrowed on her as James, who had pulled on a pair of jeans, came around to face the burly attacker.

"Emmett- buddy, calm down. I swear I would never do that without talking to you first. I care about Bella and you're my best friend. She isn't just a random chick to me."

Bella, upon hearing James' words looked at him sharply. It hadn't occurred to her that he had put her off because he wanted more than just a fling.

"You're telling me you did not have sex with my sister last night... in MY bed?"

"Oh my God! Emmett, stop pointing out that it's YOUR bed. WE KNOW. Nothing. Happened." The last part of Bella's sentence came out sounding like she was a little disgruntled and James chuckled.

Emmett frowned at Bella as James pulled him off to the living room for the two of them to talk. Bella fell back on the bed with a smile on her face. James cared about her- had feelings for her, other than just the friendship variety. A surge of happiness zinged through her body and she pulled a pillow to her face to muffle the sound of her giddy squeal.

-0-

The closer it got to time for Bella's big performance the more nervous she became. James held her shaking hand in his the entire drive to the bar, which wasn't far. She stayed stuck to his side as long as she could and he would randomly kiss her while wearing a big smile on his face. It felt like no time before it was time for her to disappear backstage. Once her make-up was complete and her wig in place she stared at her stage outfit with uncertainty. It wasn't like she'd never seen it before, but now that it was time to wear the skimpy thing she was unsure.

Bella stood behind the curtain with the other girls, her heart pounding. Before leaving the bar area James had told Bella if she was overwhelmed or full of stage freight to look for him. As the curtain began to rise she stared in the spot she knew would be the location of the man she had come to see as a best friend. Pose struck and a smile on her face, Bella was sure her knees were knocking together when the spotlight hit her body. The bright light was a shock at first but she managed to see through it.

There he was, chin resting on the bar, staring at her with a smirk on his face. Then she danced. And sang. And it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. The rush of adrenaline from the crowd as she sang about being a 'good girl' was thrilling. The cheers as pieces of her costume were strategically removed. A shake of her hips, a shimmy of her breasts and her eyes always on James, even as he worked.

When the song ended James and Emmett both carried on, screaming Bella's name and cheering like two idiots. The rest of the performers disappeared to prepare for their next song while Bella made her way over to the bar. She sat on a stool and waited for James to free himself up and wander over in her direction. Head cocked to the side he grinned at her and leaned on the bar top. They talked about her hair and how she looked with the short blond wig on. James wrinkled his nose and told her he loved her long, dark hair. Leaning forward he explained how he wanted to run his fingers through it, to tug it while he made love to her. Bella's face flushed with excitement as he pulled back to kiss her lips before returning to work.

It was weird, being able to ogle him and to kiss him without worrying about wondering if he had the same feelings for her. Now that she knew he cared for her too, she wanted to kiss him in front of everyone.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Bella sat at the bar, singing from her bar stool to the songs she'd come to know by heart while James and Emmett worked the bar. Every now and again James would wander over and plant a kiss on her lips when her brother was too busy staring at Rose.

Bella's own gaze was on the girls as they did their final number for the night when she felt fingers drift along her collarbone. She gasped and turned quickly to see James, a smile on his lips and his eyes full of lust.

"Did I tell you how delicious you look in that? Think Rose would let you borrow it for a while?" His voice dropped an octave as he spoke in Bella's ear. A shiver ran up her spine when the implication of his words sank in.

"I do own a corset. Not as sparkly as this but it's still nice," she teased him as she leaned to hover her lips against his.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. Maybe sometime I can wear it for you?" Now she was just being cruel, teasing him when she knew he couldn't leave work until after the bar area had been cleaned.

James grinned down at her. This was the first time since the friendship barrier had been breached that Bella had given him an invitation like that. He liked it. He wanted even more of her teasing him.

Clean up happened more quickly than usual and as the group left Bourbon Thorn, Emmett gave James the evil eye and helped Rose into her car. They'd driven over together since he'd been staying at her place for the past few weeks. Bella had almost thought Emmett might come home since he'd found her in bed with James. She had breathed a sigh of relief when that didn't happen but she had a feeling Rose had a huge hand in making sure her big brother was distracted.

James' hand clutched hers as they watched her brother and his boss drive away. "Home?" he asked and she nodded.

Bella remained antsy the entire car ride to the apartment but James kept her hand in his, never once letting go. He tried to keep up a steady stream of conversation; asking if she'd like to watch a movie or just read while he studied. She shot down both those ideas immediately but James didn't want to assume anything.

"What would you like to do?" he asked and a slow, shy smile spread across her face before she spoke.

-0-

The two of them barely made it through the apartment door before Bella's lips were crushing his. James moaned into her mouth while his hands tugged at the t-shirt she'd changed into before leaving the club. Mimicking his movements, she pushed James' shirt up so that he would take it off.

Sounds of her whimpering his name broke through his concentration. James managed to close and lock the door behind them before turning to pull her into his arms again. Pieces of clothing rained down onto the floor as he guided them to the bedroom.

Using his foot to push the bedroom door shut "just in case" Emmett came back, James lifted Bella by her thighs. Her legs wrapped around him automatically; pulling him tight against her body.

As he moved them over to the bed, Emmett's words from this morning flashed in his head. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he paused to consider his options: Emmett's bed or the sofa? Emmett would be pissed either way.

When Bella noticed James pausing, she giggled, guessing at what his concern might be. "I changed the sheets this morning. He can claim it's his bed all he wants, but those are my sheets on that bed."

James' laugh came from deep in his chest, "Works for me!"

His mouth found hers again as his hands kneaded the soft flesh of her thighs, inching closer to her center. Bella's fingers were tugging on his hair so hard that he was sure he'd be missing a few strands in the morning, but he couldn't begin to care. Leaning forward, he gently placed her in the middle of the bed. He pulled back to remove the remainder of his clothes, but paused when he took in the sight of her.

Bella took in a few deep gulps of air when James placed her on the bed. Opening her eyes she found him staring down at her. The look in his eyes made her entire body flush a deep pink. The throbbing between her legs intensified. She rubbed her thighs together briefly just to get a little friction as she waited on James to return.

Watching his tongue move across his bottom lip Bella anticipated his mouth on her lips, her neck, her breasts. He was beautiful, staring down at her, making her body ache for his touch. She reached up to clasp his face in her hands and pull him down for a kiss. Having other ideas, he pushed away and slowly pulled off her shoes, dropping them on the floor. She flexed her feet in the freedom and James took them in his hands, massaging gently before continuing his journey.

"How is it possible that even your feet are pretty?" he asked rhetorically and shook his head. Before she knew it his hands were on the button of her jeans, flipping it open then sliding the zipper down. He discarded the jeans quickly, pulling them down over her hips as she lifted off of the bed. Helping him shimmy the fabric down her thighs, Bella pushed and tugged until finally James freed her legs. Crawling slowly up the bed he ran his hands along her skin, touching gently, lighting her on fire with every stroke of his fingers. Goosebumps popped up on her arms and legs. He smiled at her reaction as his hands drifted along her skin. Moving to the top of her thigh he kept going until he reached the edge of her panties. Fingers dipped gently beneath the fabric and she shifted beneath him, lifting her hips, asking for more.

Hooking his thumbs on each of her hips James tugged at her panties so gently that it was almost excruciating for Bella. She whimpered out words of encouragement, but he only told her to be patient, they had all night. Between the two of them it was obvious that James was the one with the self control.

Finally when he'd finished removing her clothes and then the rest of his own, he held her against his body. Two pairs of hands moved over heated skin, slicking away sweat. Pants and moans filled the room while James' lips tugged on a hardened nipple.

Whimpering his name Bella tugged at his hair, forcing James to lift his head to look at her. She whispered words of need and want, begging him to take her. When he couldn't take anymore of her pleading James held his body aloft, rolled on a condom while battling Bella's searching hands then allowed his body to be cradled between her thighs.

He took her face between his hands, kissing her lips almost forcefully before staring into her eyes. Bella's hand wrapped around his erection and placed him at her entrance then he eased into her. Having him fill her was unlike anything she'd ever known. It was full of passion and strength; she ached all over, her body pleading for the feel of his hands caressing her.

James watched Bella's body closely. The way it arched; the broken moans and whimpers, the way her toes curled into the mattress on each side of his thighs. Slowing the rhythm of his hips, James laughed into Bella's neck. Her hips lifted, grinding against him to try to make up for the loss of pressure against her clit.

His hands moved over her body with a kind of reverence. She was soft, warm and delicate. James felt honored that she would let him touch her in this way. Bella sighed as James, his body trembling, picked up the pace again. Her body pulsed around him, tightening with every thrust, quivering with the need to cum.

Lips brushed her earlobe and rough words were spoken for her alone. "Cum on me, Bella. I want to feel you cum on my cock. It's all I've been able to think about for weeks."

A moan rippled through her chest and she pressed against him, her nipples brushing the sprinkling of hair covering his skin. One of her feet moved from the bed and ran up the back of James' calf, making its way up to wrap around his waist.

His words moved through her like a speeding train. She'd never had someone make her feel this way or whispered these things in her ear. It had never occurred to Bella that it would turn her on so very much. "Oh God, James." His hand gripped her other leg and wrapped it so she could pull him closer. Her need for him was so great now she forgot all of her earlier concerns and allowed her body to take over her brain.

When she came around him it pushed James to practically purr in her ear. "So fucking good. Beautiful, sweet Bella." His dick throbbed in her, his balls tightening until he came harder than he ever remembered in his life.

Later, after they'd both been able to catch their breath, Bella ran her fingers along the outline of the tattoo that had been hidden beneath James' shirt. He moaned out a deep "mmm" as he fell to sleep with a smile on his face. Bella threaded the fingers of her free hand through his hair, closed her eyes and let herself drift.

-0-

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
